Kade
Kade, a character from the Blades of Light and Shadow series, is Your Character's "brother" although you two are not blood-related. He first appears in Chapter 1. Appearance Kade is a human male with green eyes, short brown hair, and fair skin. He has freckles on his face, and wears a beige yellow shirt and olive green vest. Personality Although you long for adventure, Kade enjoys the simple and safe life at Riverbend. If you call him pessimistic, he calls it self-preservation. He sees the world through stories, which is why they are important to him. When he was young, he was bedridden until he was six years old; stories were all he had and he read every book in town. Chapters Blades of Light and Shadow Blades of Light and Shadow * Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins * Chapter 2: Of Loss and Legends * Chapter 3: The City By The Sea (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: Escape at Sea (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: The Floating City (Mentioned) Relationships Your Character Both you and Kade were orphaned at a young age about twenty years ago and adopted by a kind farmer. When asked, you don't speak much about the farmer but just say that it's been you and Kade for as long as you remember and that he is your "brother", your best friend, and your only family. You enjoy listening to him recant one of his stories at the Dancing Pig Tavern in your hometown of Riverbend. If you decide to flirt with Mal, Kade is astonished. He explains to you what the term "kit" means and does not deny you your adventure with Scholar Vash and Nia. He always thought that he'd live life through books while you were the adventurer and the dreamer. In Chapter 2, when Mal drops the Onyx Shard, Kade reaches to pick it up without gloves. The air around him warps and stretches and shadows wrap around him, sucking him into the void. Scholar Vash tells you that he is now in the Realm of Shadow, and you promise to yourself to find a way to free him and bring him back. In Chapter 3, if you decide to socialize with Mal and Nia at the local tavern, you can choose to tell them a funny story about you and Kade. When you two were sixteen, you both came up with a crazy plan to get some wine off a traveling merchant. You got gray wigs and Kade got a fake mustache and you both pretended to be elderly wine connoisseurs. In the middle of it all, when you both were drunk, Kade's mustache fell off into his goblet, he fished it out and stuck it on the merchant's face. You laughed so hard that red wine came out of your nose. Nia Ellarious Kade thinks Nia is a sweet, naive, ethereal Sugar cookie. Gallery Other looks Kade Full View.PNG|Full View Miscellaneous Kade the Bard.jpg|Joining Your Party Kade and Nia.jpg|With Nia Kade is trapped.jpg|Trapped Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Blades of Light and Shadow' Characters